<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victor's Letterman by fencemaster9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119514">Victor's Letterman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencemaster9/pseuds/fencemaster9'>fencemaster9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, weapon grade fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencemaster9/pseuds/fencemaster9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of dating, Victor and Benji have spent a lot of time at each other's house and they usually leave something behind by accident. It was usually something insignificant like a calculator or a phone charger, but this time, Victor forgot his Letterman jacket.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank @glitch-ditch-canonbitch on tumblr for giving me the idea and inspiration for this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, baby. You’ve gotta get up.” I vaguely hear Benji’s quiet and soothing voice as he gently shakes my shoulder.</p><p>I can only manage to give out a groggy and confused, “Hmm?”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>I open my eyes to see that I’m lying on Benji’s chest and I look up to the sight of my beautiful boyfriend smiling a goofy smile at me. I remember what happened. We were watching Avatar the Last Airbender together and I must have fallen asleep on Benji’s chest as we cuddled.</p><p>“It’s almost 10 pm. I’ve gotta get you home or you’re gonna get in trouble. Plus, your parents aren’t going to be happy with me.”</p><p>“It’s barely 9:30.” I say as I check the clock on my phone. “My house isn't even 15 minutes away. Let’s stay like this for another 10 minutes and then you can take me home.”</p><p>I can see in his face that he doesn’t want this to end either, so he gives me a charming smirk and says, “Okay, but don’t drift off again and we’re leaving on time, I’m still trying to make a good impression on your parents. So we’re getting you home by your curfew.”</p><p>“Deal!” I say as I readjust my body to hug him tighter and bury my head deeper in his chest. Benji resumes the episode we were on and starts running his hand through my hair.</p><p>I almost fall asleep again from the feeling of Benji running along my scalp, but I somehow managed to stay awake. It’s been the best nine months of my life.</p><p>When I came out to my family I was expecting bad reactions all around and for the most part, I got it, but my sister pleasantly surprised me. She was still mad at me for cheating on Mia, but she understood that it was something that helped me realize who I am. Since then, she has been nothing but supportive. She’s even tagged along with me and Benji a couple times to get to know him.</p><p>My parents on the other hand, were a different story. My dad was initially mad at my coming out and my mom denied it. The separation between them didn’t help either. But they’ve slowly been opening up to the idea. Benji’s even been allowed to come over and we've slowly been more affectionate at my house. I don’t want to scare them back to homophobic square one. That’s why I think it’s so sweet that he’s trying to make a good impression on them. He’s trying to show them that their son is dating a respectful young man.</p><p>I think back to our first date. I think back to when I first met his family. I think back to when we first said “I love you” to each other. Each memory puts a smile on my face. The only thing better than those memories is feeling the heat radiate from Benji’s chest, smelling the scent of his all encompassing but not overpowering cologne, and hearing his heart beat in his chest. I could swear that both our hearts were beating in sync with each other. </p><p>Unfortunately, the 10 minutes passed by too quickly. We break apart, I grab my backpack and we leave with 20 minutes to spare. We hold each other’s hand as we walk to Benji’s car, temporarily letting go to get into the car just to reconnect them back inside. </p><p>“Ready?” Benji asks.</p><p>“Yea” I respond as I kiss his hand.</p><p>There’s a relaxed silence between the two of us on the ride back to my house. When I finally arrive, I look over at him and he gives me a sad smile, which I reciprocate. We give each other a kiss goodnight and I start leaving his car.</p><p>“Text me when you get home?” I ask.</p><p>“Okay, I will. I’ll see you in class tomorrow. Love you.” He responds.</p><p>“Love you too.” I say before I close the car door.</p><p>I walk up the steps and approach the door to my building, but I wait until Benji’s car is no longer in sight. Before I get inside, another car I recognize stops at the curb; it’s Lake’s. As the car stops, Felix steps out. I decided to wait for him as he said his goodnights to Lake. </p><p>“Hey, buddy.” Felix says with an overly enthusiastic smile.</p><p>“Hey” I respond with an exhausted albeit genuine smile.</p><p>“Just getting back from Lake’s place?” I ask.</p><p>“Yea. We should have a best friend’s night. You’ve been with Benji and I’ve been with Lake so much lately that we haven’t had much time to hang out.” I realized that he’s right, between work, sports, and our respective significant others, Felix and I haven’t hung out as friends much outside of school.</p><p>“Sounds fun. Let’s think of something to do and decide tomorrow.” I yawn.</p><p>“Sounds good. Have a good night, buddy.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>I walk into my apartment and lock the door behind me.</p><p>“Oh, there you are, mijo. How was your night?” Says my mom on the couch.</p><p>“It was good, but I’m super tired. I fell asleep at Benji’s for a little bit.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Before you go to bed, your father and I were talking earlier.” I make a face at this. My parents are separated, but they still communicate a lot when it came to me and my siblings. “We were thinking that he could come over for family dinner and that you could bring Benji over too.”</p><p>I pause for a minute. I’m not sure if this is really happening or if I’m just in some fugue dream state. “Really?” I say with a suspicious look.</p><p>“Yes, mijo. You’ve been bringing Benji over a lot recently, but your dad and I haven’t really had the chance to talk to him or get to know him. We know that the way we reacted to you telling us about your sexuality wasn’t great, but we’re trying to make up for that. Benji obviously makes you happy, so we want to get to know your…boyfriend.” </p><p>Coming out to my family was not easy. Pilar eventually forgave me for what I did to Mia. I sometimes forget how understanding she can be. But my parents’ reactions were a whole nother story. The weeks and months after I did put a lot of strain on our relationship. It took time, but they eventually came around to the idea. I can tell they’re still not completely comfortable with it, but I can know that they’re trying, which is what matters the most to me.</p><p>“Umm, okay. When were you thinking about it?” I answer cautiously.</p><p>“How about tomorrow night? We could all go after your basketball game, since he’s going to be there too. You can choose whatever you want.” She says a little too enthusiastically, but I can see that she really wants this to happen.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll ask Benji if he’s free Saturday night.” I say with a reassuring smile.</p><p>“Perfect!” My mom says with a loving smile. I can see her becoming physically relaxed when I agreed to ask him. The mood of the whole room changed.</p><p>“Goodnight” I say while giving her a kiss and a hug.</p><p>I proceed to change out of what I was wearing that day into something better suited for sleeping. By the time I finish brushing my teeth, I’m exhausted and just collapse on my bed. I check my phone for any notifications</p><p>Benji: Home safe and sound 😊</p><p>Victor: Good to hear</p><p>Victor: You’re still going to my game tomorrow, right?</p><p>Benji: Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for the world!</p><p>Victor: Are you free after the game?</p><p>Benji: I should be. Why? Want to go on a date?</p><p>Victor: No, actually. My mom and dad invited you to have family dinner with us. They apparently want to get to know you better.</p><p>Benji: Oh my god, really?!? I'm there!</p><p>Victor: Yay! (confetti emoji) </p><p>Victor: Alright, I should probably go to sleep now. Goodnight. Love you.</p><p>Benji: Love you too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock! C’mon Victor! We have school.” Felix yells through my bedroom door as he pounds on it. Shit. I’m running late.</p><p>“I’ll be out in a minute, Felix! Just hang out in the living room and I’ll be out in a bit.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>I throw on some clothes, brush my teeth and quickly do my hair. I bolt out of the restroom and see Felix on his phone. I grab my water bottle, backpack and a banana. I also grab my second backpack full of my basketball uniform, since I have a game later today. </p><p>Despite running late this morning, we got to school with some time to spare. I pull out my phone.</p><p>Victor: Good morning! Are you at your locker?</p><p>Benji: Yea! Wanna come say hi? Haha</p><p>Without responding, I start heading to Benji’s locker and Felix follows along. As we turn the corner to his locker, I freeze at the sight of him.</p><p>“Victor, isn’t that your…”</p><p>“Look, it’s Lake. You should go say hi” I say as I start shoving Felix towards Lake’s direction.</p><p>After he’s gone, I just lean against the wall for a couple minutes and stare at Benji with my letterman jacket. God, he’s so handsome. Someone bumped into me and broke me out of my trance. I start heading over.</p><p>“Good morning, handsome.” I say as I envelop him in a hug. He turns around and I follow the hug with a chaste, but prolonged kiss. “How’d you get my lettermen?”</p><p>“Oh, you left it at my house last night. We were so tired last night that we didn't even realize. I didn’t see it until I got back to my room last night. I was going to tell you, but you already said goodnight. I knew how tired you were and didn’t want to risk waking you with a text.”</p><p>“We’ve been forgetting a lot at each other’s place, haven’t we? Why are you wearing it? I rarely ever wear it.”</p><p>“Well, I was going to just bring it to you, but I remembered that you had a game today. I’m going to watch you play, so I thought I would wear it. Besides, I like showing off that I’m dating one of the best players on the team.”</p><p>I blush at how sweet he is.</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sweet of you.” I say right before giving another kiss.</p><p>“Do you want it back?”</p><p>“No, feel free to wear it for as long as you like. It actually looks really good on you. Maybe you should wear it every time I have a game.” </p><p>“I like that idea a lot.” Just then, the bell rings and announces the beginning of first period.</p><p>“I’ll see you at lunch.” Benji says as he gives me a kiss goodbye. We begrudgingly separate and head to class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first half of school goes by fairly quickly. Honestly, I was focused on getting to lunch so much that I didn’t really pay attention to anything else that was happening. I think we talked about solving systems of equations in math and discussed the Odyssey in English, but I honestly couldn’t tell you. </p><p>I have a sack lunch, so I’m the first one in the courtyard. I find a large circular table that could fit eight of us. I sit down and Mia quickly sits down next.</p><p>“Victor, was I seeing things this morning? Or was Benji wearing your letterman jacket?!?” She says in a teasing, but shushed tone.</p><p>“Uh, yea. When did you see him?” I say in a sheepish, but happy tone.</p><p>“He and I have photography together, remember?”</p><p>“Oh, yea.”</p><p>“Anyways, as I was saying, that is sooooo cute of him to wear your letterman on the day of a game. He’s being so supportive. I should wear Andrew’s letterman on game days. Thanks for the idea.”</p><p>“Hey, guys. What are we talking about?” Felix chimes in while holding Lake’s hand.</p><p>“How cute Benji is for wearing Victor’s letterman to support him today” Mia says</p><p>“Oh yea! I was gonna comment on that this morning before classes, but Victor rudely pushed me to Lake.” Felix says.</p><p>“Is that why you slammed into me this morning?” Lake asks.</p><p>“Yea, sorry.” Felix laughs.</p><p>“Hey everyone.” Benji says as he joins the table, still wearing my letterman.</p><p>“Wow, Benji. You look hot in Victor’s letterman” Says Lake.</p><p>“Hey!” Felix and I say simultaneously.</p><p>Lake gives Felix a kiss which erases the comment from his mind.</p><p>“Haha don’t worry, handsome. I’ve only got eyes for you.” Says Benji as he gives me a kiss. We all break out laughing.</p><p>“What’s with all the laughing? Something funny on Creeksecrets?” Andrew asks as he’s approaching. We all give each other knowing looks and just leave the question hanging in the air. “You look good in Salazar’s jacket, Campbell. Maybe I should give my letterman to Mia.”</p><p>“You definitely should,” says Mia.</p><p>“Thanks, Andrew” says Benji as we all give a light chuckle.</p><p>This is how the rest of lunch goes. We share stories about our day so far. Andrew and I talk about how excited we are for the game later. Everyone else is trying to match our energy about it. Lake talks about Creeksecrets and we all eat. These are the moments I love most about the last nine months. I get to be surrounded by the people I love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heart to Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia and Benji spend some time together before the game starts. Armando and Benji bond during the game.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi y'all. Thank you for your positive feedback to my first chapter. I'm glad that you all liked it so much. And thank you for pushing me on writing more. This chapter is a lot more serious than the first and it's written in third person, not first. But let me know what you think! I'll try to have the final chapter up soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After lunch, Benji and Mia start walking to the science wing of Creekwood. Benji has chemistry in room 314 and Mia has physics in 316. Since they usually come from the same table, it feels awkward to pretend like the other isn’t going the same way. So, they walk together.</p><p>“Do you have any plans before the game? I don’t really have anything to do and don’t have a ride, so I’m just going to have to hang around school for two hours. Maybe we could do something?” Mia asks as their walking.</p><p>“I didn’t have any plans, but would you like to get some boba? I know a place by Brasstown. We could work on some homework while waiting.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan. I’ll meet you out front after sixth period.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been here before. I wonder what’s good.” Mia thinks out loud as she peruses the menu.</p><p>“I like the black sugar smoothie. It’s kind of a guilty pleasure, since it’s so sweet.” Benji points out the particular item on the menu to her.</p><p>Mia ends up getting a rose milk tea and they sequester themselves in a quiet corner of café. Benji has an open chemistry textbook in front of him as he’s working on end of chapter problem while Mia has her laptop opened editing an English paper she’s been working on. Both are too engrossed with their work to notice anything other than their schoolwork. Until Benji breaks the silence.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Benji says looking up from his textbook.</p><p>“Yea, of course” Mia responds looking away from her laptop to make eye contact with him.</p><p>“What was meeting Victor’s parents like? Like as his girlfriend.”</p><p>“Oh” Mia is surprised by the question and doesn’t really know how to respond. “Don’t you have an ex? Didn’t you meet his parents? Plus haven’t you met his parents already?”</p><p>“I have two exes: a boy and a girl. And I’ve met both of their parents, but this feels different. When I met their parents, I didn’t really think too much about it. But meeting Victor’s parents, I’m really nervous. I haven’t been able to work on a problem for the last 10 minutes cause I keep thinking about it. Yea, I’ve met them before as Victor’s friend and I’ve met them while they denied his sexuality. But this is the first time they’ve openly invited me as his boyfriend, so I feel like this is the one that matters. Plus I’m the first guy Victor is bringing home and coming out to his family hasn’t been the smoothest. I don’t want to make it any harder for him.”</p><p>“It sounds like you really care about him. Maybe you weren’t really nervous with your exes’ parents because you didn’t feel the same way about them as you feel about Victor. Honestly, when I met them, it was kind of a weird and chaotic day, so things didn’t really go super well, but it’s clear to see how much they love Victor. I think that if you can show them how much you love him too, then you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Yea, you’re probably right. Thanks for the advice. I’m sure that this must be awkward for you to talk about. I know Victor’s given you a mountain of apologies already, but I want to apologize to you too. Victor and I never intended” Mia cuts him off.</p><p>“It’s okay, Benji. I’ve forgiven him and you about it already. He and I talked about it and I can’t say I completely understand, but I know you two didn’t do it to be malicious. I’m just glad you two have each other. Besides, his letterman looks a lot better on you than it would’ve on me.” Mia finishes her drink and gives Benji a smirk. All he can do in return is give off a bright blush.</p><p> </p><p>Mia and Benji arrive at the gymnasium a couple minutes before the game starts. Benji looks around the bleachers for Victor’s family, but he got there first. So he find a section of seats that could accommodate all of them and he waits.</p><p>“Benji!” Adrian shouted while charging at him with so much force that Benji almost topples over. Benji returned the hug enthusiastically. Adrian was the member of the Salazar that was the most welcoming to Benji. When Victor told Adrian that Benji was his boyfriend, the only thing he ask was “Are you happy with him?” Victor answered yes and Adrian gave him an “Okay. I’m happy for you.” And that was it. After he regains his balance, he sees the rest of the Salazar Clan following behind.</p><p>“Hey, B.” Pilar greets him. Earning a “Hey, P” back.</p><p>“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Salazar, it’s nice seeing you again.” Benji says.</p><p>“Nice seeing you too. Thank you for saving us some seats. We’ve seen you at some of Victor’s other games, I’m glad that we finally have the chance to cheer for Victor together.” Armando says with a genuinely welcoming smile.</p><p>“I’m glad too.” Benji says returning the smile.</p><p>“You look very handsome in Victor’s jacket, Benji. It looks like it fits you perfectly.” Isabel says, which earns another bright blush from Benji.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Salazar.”</p><p>“Call me Isabel.”</p><p>The first half of the game goes by smoothly for Creekwood. They have a two-point lead. Benji and the whole Salazar family have been cheering at the top of their lungs. At halftime, Isabel and Pilar take Adrian to buy some concession. The atmosphere between Benji and Armando is awkward. During the game, it was easy to ignore because they were too buy cheering, but now the awkwardness was at the forefront.</p><p>Benji is about to make up an excuse about having to use the bathroom or get some water to escape the awkwardness. But before he’s able to, Armando asks, “Are you two happy?”</p><p>The question took Benji by surprise and Armando could probably tell by the deer caught in headlights look Benji has on his face. So he rephrases it and asks again, “Do you two make each other happy?”</p><p>“Yes, we do. He makes me very happy and I try to do the same for him.” Benji replies.</p><p>“Good. Good.” Armando begins and has trouble finishing. The air of awkwardness comes back until Armando speaks again half a minute later.</p><p>“As Victor’s father, I’ve always imagined him being in a relationship with a girl. I imagined him getting married to a woman and them having kids together. That was always my relationship dream for him.” Benji feels a nervousness deep inside him begin to take over. Like he’s about to be the victim of a homophobic attack and all he can do is stay there and take it. “But lately, I’ve been doing some introspection and I’ve realized that that’s what makes me happy. That’s what I’ve always imagined for him. Which is unfair to him. I don’t get to dictate how he loves and how he gets to be happy. When Victor first came out to me, I was heartbroken because I lost that dream. What I didn’t realize is that Victor was hurt by the way I reacted to him coming out. What Victor needed was for his father to tell him ‘I love you no matter what. Thank you for telling me.’ But instead I cried at my lost dream because I couldn’t deal with the reality in front of me.</p><p>“I’ve apologized to him for it, but I’m still trying to make it up to him. So I’m glad that he has you. I’m glad that he has someone that makes him happy and that he has someone he can go to when he needs support. Our family is still trying to adjust to all of our situations; the separation and Victor’s sexuality and everything, so I’m glad that he has you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir. I’m really glad that I have him. I love him.” Benji replies.</p><p>“I know you do. It’s clear as day. And it’s also clear that he loves you too.” Armando says with a warm and kind smile.</p><p>Benji loses his composure. His coming out to his dad wasn’t bad, they are still close, but it felt like he still lost part of his relationship with his dad. Hearing Armando say all of that struck a chord in Benji that he didn’t know was there. He began slowly letting a few tears fall down his face. Before he knew what was happening, Armando had enveloped him in a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Salazar.” Benji said after collecting himself again.</p><p>“Call me Armando”</p><p>“Thank you, Armando”</p><p>Benji and Armando sat in comfortable silence until Isabel, Pilar, and Adrian returned a few minutes later. The rest of the game flew by. Creekwood wins with a 72-70 score after Victor makes the final three-pointer in the last 15 seconds. The gym erupted after the shot, but none were louder than Benji and the Salazars.</p><p> </p><p>Victor finds Benji and his family outside after the game. Benji gives him a firm hug and whispers in his ear, “Congratulations, babe. You were amazing.” The words put a smile on Victor’s face.</p><p>“So what do you want to eat tonight, Sala-star?” Isabel says with a big smile on her face.</p><p>“I was actually thinking we could do breakfast for dinner. I could make my banana pancakes and we could also make some sides. If that’s okay with you all.” Victor says after giving the pun an eye roll.</p><p>“That sounds like fun. You’re sure you don’t mind cooking after your game?” Armando asks.</p><p>“Yea, it’ll be great. Benji and I can go to the store really quickly and buy some supplies and then head home.” Everyone gives an affirmative response and Adrian cheers at the thought of breakfast food for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Salazars head to their apartment first while Victor and Benji shop. As they make their way to Benji’s car, Victor asks, “Was everything okay with you and my dad during half time? I saw that things got kinda intense between you too.”</p><p>“Yea,” Benji says. “We just had a heart to heart conversation.”</p><p>“Care to share?”</p><p>“Maybe in the future. I kind of want to keep it to myself for now. What I will say is that your dad is really glad that we make each other happy.” Benji punctuates the statement with a kiss on Victor’s hand.</p><p>“Okay. But if you want to talk about it, then we can.”</p><p>“I know.” Benji says as they enter his car.</p><p>“What’s this?</p><p>“Taro smoothie with boba for you, your favorite. Special treat for winning.”</p><p>“And if I had lost?”</p><p>“Then it would have been a consolation prize, but I knew you would win.”</p><p>“Maybe you cheering for me in my jacket is my lucky charm.”<br/>“If it is, then I’ll make sure you always have it for your home games.”</p><p>“I love you” Says Victor before leaning into a kiss.</p><p>“I love you too” Says Benji after returning the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think. I'd love any criticism you're willing to give. I want to improve. I'm also thinking about adding a second chapter to this of the dinner.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>